


All Too Familiar

by RockinKlavier



Category: One Piece
Genre: Capture, Flashbacks, Gen, Marines, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinKlavier/pseuds/RockinKlavier
Summary: Zoro sees a side of Sanji he never expected when he is sent to break him out of a marine base.





	All Too Familiar

Zoro was running through the hallways of a marine base and he was definitely _not_ lost... he just wasn’t quite sure where he was. The cook had been captured by some marines and Luffy had sent him here to go break him out, and Zoro would not refuse an order from his captain even if it had to do with the cook.

Honestly, Zoro didn’t see why his help was necessary here. Sure, the cook was a lovestruck fool at the best of times but even Zoro had to admit that he was capable. Surely by now the idiot had broken himself out. Zoro was expecting him to show up any minute now with an “Oh, are you lost Marimo?” (which he was definitely not).

He was so confident in the cook’s abilities that he almost missed him when he ran past his cell. For a moment Zoro wasn’t even sure that the figure in the cell was Sanji, because he had never seen Sanji... cowering like that.

The cook sat in the corner, hands pulling at his hair, shaking. He did not react as Zoro moved closer. He did not seem to be aware of Zoro at all until Zoro reached out to grab his shoulder.

Sanji flinched at his touch, his eyes widened and his shaking grew more violent as his eyes locked on to his... hair? This strange behavior was really freaking him out.

“Oi, cook!”

Sanji blinked hard and breathed out slowly, his hands loosening their grip on his hair (as they moved, Zoro caught a glance at the redness on the cook’s wrists, damn marines). He was still shaking, but with less intensity.

With a small smirk that just felt wrong and in a tone of voice that was a little softer and much more tired than usual the cook said, “Oh, are you lost Marimo?”


End file.
